Märchen aus Mittelerde
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Auch in Mittelerde werden sich Märchen erzählt, und jedes Volk hat seine eigenen Traditionen und Motive in seinen Erzählungen. Hier erscheint eine Sammlung ausgewählter Märchen der Völker Mittelerdes aus allen Zeiten und Regionen.


_Dieses Märchen wird sich vor allem im Nördlichen Königreich erzählt, ebenso auch in einigen ländlicheren Gegenden Gondors._

Es war einmal, ich weiß nicht, wo, ich weiß nicht, wann, ein Waschweib und ihr Mann. Die beiden wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Kind, doch es war ihnen nicht vergönnt. Eines Tages jedoch wurde ihnen unverhofft ihr sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllt, als die Frau auf der Schwelle ihrer Hütte einen geflochtenen Korb fand. Darin eingewickelt in ein altes Tuch fand sie ein kleines Kind. Ihre Freude war darüber so groß, dass sie das Kind als ihres annahm.

Doch die Dorfbewohner erkannten, worum es sich hier handelte: Ein böser Geist hatte ihr ein Orkkind vor die Schwelle gelegt. Sie beschimpften das Waschweib und ihren Mann, dass sie eine solch scheußliche Kreatur in ihr Dorf ließen, und als sich Mann und Frau weigerten, das Kind wieder auszusetzen, verjagten sie sie aus ihrem Dorf. Fortan lebten sie im Wald, ausgeschlossen von den Menschen.

Frau und Mann waren für eine Weile glücklich mit ihrem Kind. Sie liebten es und hegten es, als wäre es ihr eigenes. Doch schon bald zeigte sich seine boshafte Natur. Wenn es Milch trank, biss es die Mutter. Wenn der Vater es fütterte, schnappte es nach seinen Fingern. Doch das alte Ehepaar war arm und hatte sonst nichts mehr in seinem Leben als dieses Kind, und so gab es ihm weiterhin seine Liebe.

So wuchs das Orkkind heran und wurde zu einem wahrhaft boshaften Balg. Niemand auf der Welt würde so ein Ding lieben können, wenn es nicht gerade die eigenen Eltern waren! Und die stellten sich blind für das, was sie da an ihrem Busen nährten. Tagein tagaus hätschelten sie ihr Kind und sagten sich, dass sie nur genug Liebe erbringen müssten, dann würde es schon vollends ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut werden. Nie sahen sie, dass niemand einen Ork lieben könne, und ein Ork selbst niemanden lieben könne.

Das Orkkind hatte eine große Freude an der Zerstörung. Es liebte Dinge zu zerstören, und das war ihm die einzige Freude im Leben. Die Wachsamkeit von Frau und Mann ließ mit der Zeit nach und so konnte es immer wieder seinem bösen Werk nachgehen.

Da fand es die Axt des Vaters, und das gefiel dem Orkkind sehr. Das Leid von Tieren war ihm eine Freude, und da sie im Stall eine Kuh hatten, schlug es das Tier nieder. Nun war die Kuh aber der wertvollste Besitz der Familie und gab Milch für den Tisch und Dung für ihre kleinen Felder. Da war ihre Not groß und sie mussten Hunger leiden und von dem wenigen leben, das ihnen der Wald gab. Doch das Orkkind lachte und erfreute sich seiner grausamen Natur.

Mutter und Vater schlossen die Axt weg, doch sie konnten weiteres Unheil nicht verhindern. Als der Vater da auf der Jagd war, um ihnen ihr täglich Essen auf den Tisch zu bringen, folgte das Kind ihm. Bei einer tiefen Schlucht stellte es ihn und stieß ihn hinab, auf dass er fliegen lerne wie ein Vogel.

Erneut kam große Not über das Waschweib und ihr unglückseeliges Kind, denn wer sollte ihnen nun noch die schwere Arbeit der Jagd abnehmen und ihnen auf dem Feld behilflich sein? Doch das Orkkind lachte und erfreute sich seiner grausamen Natur.

Die Mutter sperrte es nun zu seinem Wohle im Haus ein, dass es dort bliebe und Manieren lerne. Sie dachte bei sich, dass das Kind dort kein Unheil anrichten könne, doch sie täuschte sich. Denn das Haus hatte einen Kamin und der Winter war gekommen. Nun war das Haus aus Holz gebaut, denn das Waschweib und ihr Mann waren arme Leute und konnten sich kein Stein leisten. Feuer aber war dem Orkkind das liebste, denn es wusste um seine zerstörerische Kraft.

Als da die Frau im Wald Wurzeln sammelte, nahm das boshafte Kind einen Scheid aus dem Feuer und hielt ihn an die Dielen. Freudig leckten die Flammen, und alsbald brannte das Haus lichterloch. Und ein letztes Mal lachte das Orkkind und erfreute sich seiner grausamen Natur.

Nun endlich erkannte die Frau ihre Torheit, und vor lauter Gram, da ihr alles genommen ward, riss sie sich mitten entzwei. Damit findet diese unglückselige Geschichte ihr Ende.

 _Im Breeland wird sich das Märchen in einer Variante erzählt, in der die Frau zu den Dúnedain gehört._


End file.
